RWBY:Tale of Four Dragons
by Red Xeno King
Summary: What if Ozpin had a Trump Card? multiple, Trained Teams at his disposal that where legendary and feared for their power? Follow Team DEVL, a Team of Four Siblings that will do their very best to change the tide of war with the Grimm. WARNING: Im a new Writer, if anyone is interested i need a Beta-Reader


Rain would fall and splash against the ground, Two booted feet slowly walking through the dark forest silently. The young man would look up, his Auburn eye lazily looking around the forest, narrowing them slightly at the sound of hissing and clicking. "Well come on now...Dont keep me waiting." he muttered slowly, reaching into his coat and grabbing the handle to one of his beautifully hand crafted shotguns. He slowly pulled both out and twirled them, Cocking the levers back and smirking slightly as his singal pupil turned into a slit.

The clicking grew louder as a large pack of Oneirudectus slowly crawled down the trees.The white armored grimm Hissing and snarling angrily, venom dribbling from their fangs and mouths. "Damn and i thought MY brother was ugly...thats a face not even an alcoholic mother could love". He taunted and smirked, slowly taking a stance as the large spiders began to circle him, He lazily looked down at the side of each gun and flicks the switches on each side. "Little full auto wouldn't hurt...wouldn't hurt me atleast". He chuckled and waited, his fingers above the triggers in anticipation. The wind would blow revealing the eye patch covering his right eye, a faint blow glow flashing from beneath as he grinned excitement.

The silence was broken as the Grimm arachnids charged at him, Screeching angrily as their multiple legs stabbed into the ground and propelled them forwars with a push.

The male smirked and cracked his neck slowly and spun his gun, "Hmph...seems im surrounded..sucks for you!". He ducked and aimed up, one of the Grimm passing over him and getting two Buckshots to its chest and thorax, He grunts and quickly cocks the guns again. Jumping and firing them in the same direction, Spining him in the air, Using the push he slammed his heel into the hed of another, Slamming it face first into the ground. He ran up the slowly dissolving body and jumps, Aiming down and unloading into the unlucky few that where under him. "You call this a FIGHT?!" He laughed darkly and lands, smirking as the black, smoke like remains floated off into the air.

He twirls and lets the levers of his guns move all the way forward, Emptying all the used shells onto the ground "Hmhmh...Full auto never lets me down". He smirks and starts loading the guns again, pausing as he heard rustling. He smirked and loaded the shells calmly, slowly twirling and twisting the handles of his guns, the frame would shift and change, elongation and becoming a shaft, while a blade extended at the end and curved to the side. He whistles and twirls both of the Kama turned guns, slowly looking around the clearing as the rustling got louder.

He quickled rolled to the left, a massive tope of web hitting where he was, the ground melting slowly as the web ate away at the grass. He smirked and tilted his head up and slowy inhaled the air, Growling softly and smirking. He spun and slashed ina direction, pulling the lever on the shaft of his weapon and firing a barrage of Buckshots in the shape of a crescent. He grinned as the shot hit it mark and a larger Oneirudectus fell from the treeline, Thicker armor and spikes lining the grimm's back. "A Brood Mother...should have guessed one of you was here...well come on Bug Bitch. Come get a piece!" He snarled and smilled insanely, he twirled the two Kama and connected them at the base, the shafts merging and creating a double sided scythe. He twirls it and stabs the top into the ground, the bottom blade shifting and pointing straight instead of from the side.

The brood mother screeches and charges on its 10 legs towards him, its thorax shifting and extending and becoming a massive segmented scorpion tail. The Grimm angrily swung the bladed appendage down at the male, Enraged by the death of its brood

He smirked and ran at the tail, Fliping over and stabbing the top end of his scythe into the tail,Hooking himself onto the grimms tail. "LETS GO MAMA!". He laughed as the grimm shook and tried to throw him of,Finding his footing be started sprinting down the tail and dragged his scythe down the tail with him.

The Brood Mother snarls angrily and looks up, its eyes widening slighly as it watched the male run down its tail.

The cracking of electricity would echo as a thick red glow began to wash over him, cracks of electricity flowing over him as he spun down the tail like a human Buzz Saw. The Curved and straight ends of the scythe cutting deeply into the tail, He yelled and started pressing the levers of both ends repeatedly, unloading burst after burst of Buckshots into the tail, Completely obliterating the inside of the armored appendage. His eyes grew in excitement as the tail slowly began to go limp and fall apart behind him, Each segment he passed would start shattering. With one singal push he launched himself from the tail and spun, Raising his hand and smirking. Suddently the water stopped falling and instead began to form a massive spear, witha singal motion of his hand the spear sped forward and actually passed him.

The brood mother's eyes woild widen in horror, the spear piercing her thick shell and pinning her to the ground. The male landing and rolling to stand infront of her, His smug smirk angering her. She screeched at him angrily

He smirked and pointed at the grimm, his body glowing before the crack of lightning echoed through the clearing, A bolt of lightning striking the water spear and shocking the grimm. He smirked and pointed again, Winking playfully "They say lightning dosent strike twice...lets proove those people WRONG!" He laughed sadisticly, multiple bolts striking the water, Again and Again. He didnt care that the grimm was dead, he wanted to enjoy himself longer. He groan loudly when the grimm began its sublimation, he hated when the died fast "Dammit no fun at all...oh well~" He snorted in amunsment and turned, Whistling 'Drunke Sailer' eerily and laughing darkly as he left

"Eye for an eye makes the whole world blind. In the world of the blind, the One Eyed man is KING"-Dante Draco


End file.
